


Zuko and The Four Nations Harem

by sbell0867



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fantasy, Harem, Long, Multi, Over-Powered Zuko, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Uncle Iroh still loves Tea, Zuko centric - Freeform, Zuko is still a dork but he's working on it, Zuko with all the ATLA girls, Zuko's Harem, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbell0867/pseuds/sbell0867
Summary: After a strange dream including the late Avatar Roku, Zuko awakens to commotions coming from above deck. What he finds is something he has been looking for, for the past five years. But what Zuko does't know is that his destiny has been forever rewritten and what is in store for him will shape him into a completely different person, but will it be for the better? Zuko centric, Smut, 18+.





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Hey all, this is the first chapter of what will hopefully be a massive zuko-centric fic as I retell ATLA with Zuko as the main character and with him bagging himself quite a few more ladies this time around. Any feedback would be much appreciated and any girls you'd like for Zuko to be paired with let me know even though I'm planning to include most already haha. Anyway hope you all enjoy. Most characters will be OOC and plot wise it will generally follow the events of the show but Zuko will be doing a lot of different things.

Zuko tosses and turns in his bed, face covered in sweat as he groans softly. "Father please, I did not mean any disrespect." Zuko sniffles out as he begs in front of his father while the crowd laughs and sneers at him.

"SILENCE! You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!" Ozai screams as he raises a flaming fist.

"Father!" Zuko screams as he clenches his eyes shut as he awaits his punishment. Suddenly the arena goes eerily quite and Zuko peeks one eye open and the other quickly follows as he stares up at his Father in shock. He is completely frozen with his mouth still wide open and his flaming fist stuck raised up as to strike him. "Wh-whats going on here?" Zuko asks himself as he looks around noticing that all the spectators are also frozen in motion, even Azula and Iroh.

"Zuko look at me." a voice comes from behind him and as Zuko turns around his mouth hangs open wide in even more shock, its Avatar Roku. "Ho-how are you here?" Zuko whispers out, his mind turning to goo at seeing the dead fire nation avatar. "I'm speaking to you through your dreams Zuko. Remember this day you replay so often has already gone through its course." Roku says calmly as suddenly everyone, including Zuko's father just disappear. "O-ok then well, what do you want to say to me and why me anyway."

"all your questions will be answered, just listen to what I have to say. Over the next few years the world will change drastically in ways you will have to see to believe but once viewing these events it has come to mine and the other avatars attentions that it is changing in ways far worse than we could have comprehended. The avatar spirit that myself and the other avatars before me control ends up being destroyed in the next century and this will lead to catastrophic events that I'm not at will to discuss with you. But I've been tasked with re-writing destiny and I have chosen you to be my champion." Roku says.

"What! but why me, I can barely fire bend and I've been banished and given an impossible task. Surely there are better candidates." Zuko exclaims.

"I cannot tell you why I have chosen you but trust me that you fit all of the criteria. Now I must tell you some things before I go back to the spirit realm." Roku says mysteriously and suddenly Zuko feels himself going into a trance as he stares deeply into Roku's burning golden eyes. "First, your scar is not a sign of curse but instead a show of your greatest honour, it shows that you care deeply and from now on will be a symbol of your greatest strength." Roku says as he reaches forward and places his palm on Zuko's scar, making it glow brightly while Zuko mumbles in his trance. "Scar not curse but greatest strength."

"I've granted you powerful new abilities that will help you on your quest as well as enhanced your bending, strength and mind. But like all prodigy's the more you use and practice the better you shall become. Next your one true goal is to unite the four nations peacefully under the Fire Nations rule. The Fire Nation is superior and once you get the avatar on your side your rule will be just and good. The main way you will achieve this task is by marrying into the other nations by marriage and relations, this will be known as your four nations harem and it will be glorious." Roku says excitedly as one of his eyes turns a dark purple, but Zuko under his trance takes no notice of this.

"unite the four nations. My rule will be just and good. Four nations harem." Zuko mumbles, repeating what Roku has told him.

"Now you won't recall this conversation but subconsciously you'll seek to complete these goals until I unlock these memories when I feel you are ready for the next steps. But before I go remember to trust your instincts and always trust yourself, don't let anyone tell you what to do." Roku says fiercely.

"trust instincts and myself. listen to no one." Zuko finally mumbles. "That will all for now, once I leave you will awaken from your dream with no recollection of any of this, but we will talk again very soon." and suddenly Roku fades away leaving a dark purple essence that flies into Zuko's face almost like it entered him.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Zuko screams as he suddenly wakes up puffing heavily as sweat drips down his face. "Not again." Zuko sighs as he gently clutches his face, his scar stinging slightly in phantom pain as his nightmare of that day that happened five years ago plays again in his mind but he feels weird, almost like that day doesn't evoke the same feelings of disappointment and dishonour as before but almost a feeling of true and real honour. "Whats wrong with me, normally remembering that day brings me great shame but now suddenly I feel almost like I made the right choice speaking up in that war council."

Before Zuko can fully ponder his feelings he hears a loud commotion from above and suddenly his chamber doors barge open and his uncle hobbles in. "Uncle whats going on up there?" Zuko demands.

"You're going to want to see this Zuko." is all Iroh replies. "Now come on, get changed and head up deck before its gone." Iroh exclaims as he leaves as quickly as he arrived.

"Gahhh Uncle always with his cryptic answers." Zuko mumbles as he frowns at the door, annoyed that he left before he could demand a proper answer. Zuko decides his Uncle has never lead him astray so he quickly puts on his underclothes and light amour and heads up deck to see all his soldiers - Uncle Iroh included, huddled up with their heads facing upwards. Zukos about to yell at them to ask what the hell is going on but before he does, he too raises his head and his mouth hangs open in shock as the words die out. There shooting into the sky is a pure beam of light that seems to go on forever, and it seems to be coming from the Southern Water Tribe. While his men continue to stare in wonder at it, only one thing is going through Zukos mind. "The Avatar. Finally."


	2. The Southern Water Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. Hey all, welcome to chapter two of Zuko's four nations Harem. In this chapter we'll see Zukos first run in with Aang, Katara and Sokka and how Zukos mentality has changed even if it is just a little bit. These next few chapters won't really stray from cannon plot wise but definitely will relationship wise. Anyway hope you all enjoy and any feedback is appreciated. Also somethings to note, first Zuko will have his season 3 hair because I hate the phoenix tail, sorry not sorry and also while there is obviously going to be a plot, sex will be VERY prominent from here on out with lots of different kinks for each girl. If you have a certain kink to match with a certain girl let me know in a review and ill try to incorporate it.

Zuko paces back and forth in his room while his men sail towards the Southern Water Tribe. A swirl of different emotions are tumbling through his head as finally he is close to catching the Avatar after all these years. "Then why do I not feel elated that I can go back home?" Zuko wonders aloud. For some reason he feels like his quest is only just beginning and that finding the Avatar won't be as satisfying as he once thought it would.  
"Zuko, we have almost arrived. I suggest you head up deck and prepare yourself. Maybe think about asking for the avatar peacefully." Uncle says as he walks in and places one hand on Zuko's armoured shoulder. "I'll do whatever it takes to catch the Avatar Uncle. So if these Water Tribe peasants want to play games with me I will show them the superiority of the Fire Nation." Zuko growls as he shrugs off Iroh's hand and walks up deck, standing at the edge of the boat where the ramp will drop down once they arrive.  
"I just think that you could use this opportunity to show the rest of the world that the Fire Nation is changing. That you're not like your great grandfather Sozin." Iroh says as he hobbles up next to Zuko. "Well maybe he had the right idea." Zuko snarks back silencing his uncle. Zuko doesn't really believe what he's saying, he just wanted his Uncle to shut up so he could think.  
As the small warship continues to sail alone the freezing water, Zuko spots a bunch of small igloos off in the distance. "Finally." Zuko mutters. "ok listen up! I want five soldiers to come down with me to support and show these peasants the might of the Fire Nation. But you'll only engage on my word. Uncle you stay onboard, I don't need you undermining me in front of these animals." Zuko yells out as a squad of five soldiers line up behind Zuko, one directly behind him and two pairs behind him.  
Pooooossshhh! Aaaaahhhh, The Fire Nation! They are here!  
Zuko's ship smashes through the snow wall with ease and the ship slows to a halt. Crash! goes the ramp as it smashes onto the snow, creating a clear path down to the small village. "Lets go." Zuko says calmly as he walks down the ramp, his men marching in unison behind him.  
As Zuko walks down the ramp and takes in his surroundings he almost laughs. A short distance off the ramp is a lone, nervous looking warrior around the same age as Zuko and a bit further back behind him are only young children and many women, most look at him with fright but some suddenly feel a small feeling of lust at the sight of the manly looking Fire Nation Man with the dashing scar that he looks to wear proudly by the way he is carrying himself.  
Zuko can't help but let a small smirk show as he hops off the edge of the ramp and feels the cold snow under his boots. Whooooosh! Zuko easily side steps the clumsily thrown boomerang and notes down in his mind that it will eventually come back to hit him from behind while the warrior screams a weak battle cry and charged at him. Ooooof! Zuko easily moves his head left as he dodges the warriors right hook and grabs him by the back of his head and chucks him into the snow a few meters away. "Restrain him." Zuko demands as two soldiers grab the screaming boy and hold him in the snow on his knees facing Zuko.  
"Let go of me you Fire Nation monsters. Just you wait, once I beat these guys up I'll smash you to smithereens!" The boy yelled, obviously trying to distract Zuko. "Oh, I don't think so." Is all Zuko replies with as he suddenly turns around and catches the stray boomerang as the boy and the rest of the villagers mouths hang open in shock, Zuko just tosses the weapon in front of the boy as a means of taunting him.  
"Now listen up because I will only repeat this once!" Zuko yells. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I am here looking for the Avatar. I know he is here so if you give him up now, I will leave and this will all be over." Zuko demands loudly as he stares menacingly at the tribe. No one answers.  
"I'm only going to ask you one more time, bring me the avatar!" Zuko yells.  
"He's not here!" the warrior from before yells out. "The avatar has been dead for a hundred years scarface." The warrior snarks out before one of the soldiers silences him by punching him in the face making him cry out in pain.  
Zuko's about to scream out again when suddenly he hears a faint voice in his head. 'you can't just expect them to hand over the long lost avatar to you, you have to exert your dominance on them, make them truly afraid of you and you know how to do that' the voice says as Zuko feels a tingling in his groin as his mind is overcome with an overwhelming angry lust. His eyes settle on a middle aged looking Water Tribe women you looks at him with scared but also cloudy eyes.  
"Bring that woman to me." Zuko growls out pointing at the woman as two of his soldiers march up to the frightened woman and lead her in front of Zuko. "No, please, leave me alone." The woman whimpers as she lightly struggles in their grip. "Mommy! Let go of my Mommy!" a young boy cries. "SILENCE!" Zuko screams as the whole village goes quiet.  
The soldiers place the whimpering woman in front of Zuko and then retreat behind him. Zuko takes a moment to observe her. Silky long black hair frames a face with bright blue eyes and smooth caramel skin, her thick blue parka does nothing to hide her MILF worthy body as Zuko notices her large bust almost about to burst through her jacket as well as very curvy hips and what is most likely a large bubble butt.  
"Since you won't give up the avatar willingly, I will breed every single fertile woman with my superior Fire Nation seed until you give him up. Starting with this woman." Zuko yells out as the Tribe screams and cries out in defiance, but the woman in front of him just whimpers slightly. "Men take off my amour so this peasant can please me."  
The soldiers unclip and take off Zuko's large breastplate and metal leggings as now stands there in his underclothes, his large cock tenting his pants, in fact it looks much much bigger than the last time he pleasured himself. The Water Tribe woman stares at the massive bulge in shock and wonder, were all Fire Nation men this big? For some reason she thinks this strong dominant man is the exception and she unwillingly finds herself getting wet at the sight of this massive cock. She just can't help herself, it's been years since she had last seen her husband and even longer since she was satisfied sexually.  
"what's your name." Zuko asks. "Kianna." is all she replies with.  
"Well Kianna. You have the greatest honour of pleasing me and being breed with superior Fire Nation seed. Now expose my cock and make me ready with your mouth." Zuko says calmly with a smirk on his face. Kianna gulps nervously but complies as she reaches for his waistband. "Don't do it Kia!" her sister shouts but Kianna is in her own little bubble with Zuko and ignores her sister.  
Thawck! Zuko's massive erect cock whips out as Kianna pulls down his waistband and hits her right in the face. "Ohh my, its, it's..." Kianna gasps in shock as she stares at the cock in front of her, its musky scent invading her nostrils and makes her pant softly in lust. "Like what you see?" Zuko teases lightly as he rubs his weeping cock head against Kianna's face while all the woman does is kneel frozen in shock. "Its its so big and and... smells so good!" Kianna moans loudly as the other woman gasps in shock behind her, some even look on in jealousy.  
"Haha yes it it is my little Water Tribe Whore, now come. Suck the cock of the Fire Nation Prince and the man who will make you a mother again."  
"Ooooooohhhh!" Kianna moans out loudly before eagerly opening her mouth and sucking up the large white cock in front of her. "Aaahhhh yes my pet, make my cock nice and wet for when I fuck your slutty Water Tribe cunt!" Zuko groans out loudly as he places his hands on the back of her head and thrusts into her tight warm mouth.  
"Mmhhhhhmmmmm yes, it tastes so good! I love Fire Nation Cock!" Kianna moans around the base of Zuko's cock as she happily pushes her mouth further down the massive cock making her gag loudly as the other women cringe at the sounds and vulgar words coming from the once loyal Water Tribe woman.  
"That's enough Slut." Zuko says as he manages to pull the cock hungry MILF off of his cock. He looks down at her as she breathes heavily as saliva and pre cum dribbling down her chin. He then lights his right hand with a small orange flame and holds it against her jacket. "Please don't kill her." Her sister screams but Zuko ignores her as he controls the flames to burn off all her garments until she is completely naked, then he puts the fire out.  
Now kneeling in front of him, is Kianna buck naked. Zuko eagerly takes in her glorious DD caramel tits, her curvy hips and perky but firm bubble butt. He then takes off all his clothes so he too is naked and smirked down at Kianna while the rest of the water tribe either look on in horror or lustful jealousy as everyone can see his toned and muscular chest and massive cock.  
"Now my little Water Tribe Whore! Beg for my Fire Nation cock in front of your entire village. Beg for me to fill your slutty pussy with virile Fire Nation seed and beg for me to put a superior baby in your belly." Zuko yells out so the entire tribe can hear.  
"Ooooooohhhh yessss! Please Prince Zuko I need your superior Fire Nation cock in my pussy so badly, it is so much bigger than any Water Tribe man, even my husband. Please drown my horny cunt with your hot, thick Fire Nation cum, I want a Fire Nation baby so bad!" Kianna moans out completely lost in her lust and arousal.  
"Very good slut." Zuko announces making Kianna blush due to the praise. Zuko then sits down and lies on the snow, his firebending ensuring he is still very warm as his large cock sticks up into the air. "Now come and willingly insert the cock of your greatest enemy into your pussy."  
Kianna crawls forward towards Zuko, her large tits swinging as she does. "please Kianna, don't betray your people like this." someone yells amongst the screams telling her to stop. "Shut up! you're just all lonely horny sluts who just want Prince Zuko to yourself!" Kianna yells crazily as she arrives at Zuko's side. "But you can't have him because he chose me to fuck with his superior Fire Nation cock." she yells. "And now I'm going to take it."  
Kianna then stands over Zuko and willingly lowers herself onto Zuko's cock. "OOOHHHH fuck! I can feel it already stretching me so goood!" she moans as she continues to lower herself on his cock until Zuko is balls deep inside her. "Ooooohhhhhhhh Tui and La, it feels so good! Your cock is reaching places that have never been fucked before and it burns sooooo good!"  
"Ooooohhhh fuck yes slut, now bounce on my cock, whore, willingly fuck yourself on my Fire Nation cock!" Zuko groans out as his cock enjoys the warm depths of this Water Tribe whores pussy. "Ooohhhh yes Prince Zuko!" Kianna purrs and at that she begins to bounce up and down on his massive cock in front of the whole tribe.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Tui and La this feels so good, I'm addicted to your cock Prince Zuko, I'll never let another man fuck me again. Mould my pussy into the shape of your cock!" Kianna screams out.  
"Ooooh fuck Im close my little slut, beg for me to cum in your cunt!" Zuko demands as he reaches up and roughly gropes her dark caramel tits.  
"Fuuuuuucccccckkkk, yeessssss Prince Zuko, shoot your hot thick Fire Nation cum into my slutty pussy, make me cum while you make me pregnant with a Fire Nation baby, make my belly round with your babe and make my tits swell with milk!" kianna screams out as she begins to spasm, her pussy close to orgasm.  
"Aaahhhhhh fuck, her it comes bitch, take my hot cum deep into your womb!" Zuko yells as his cum begins to spurt out of his cock.  
"Oooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkk Zukoooooooo! I'm cumming. It feels so goooooodddd!I can feel your superior Fire Nation cum filling up my pussy!" Kianna screams as she cums from the feeling of Zuko's hot thick cum shooting deep inside of her, as she cums she already knows she's pregnant with his child.  
As they both slowly stop cumming suddenly, random villager shouts out. "Look over there!" and with his cock still buried in Kianna's pussy Zuko turns his head and spots two figures. One is a young woman with bright, shocked blue eyes and large hair loopie things but its not her that captures his gaze. Next to her is a young looking boy with bright blue arrow tattoos and he's wearing airbender styled clothes. At this Zuko's gold eyes go wide as his cock softens inside his now forgotten slut. Is this the Avatar?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger but I just couldn't resist :). Anyway any feedback is appreciated and I'd love to hear what you think is going to happen next! So hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all soon.


	3. The Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finally confronts the avatar.

Katara and Aang just stand there in complete shock as try to comprehend what is going on in front of them. Katara feels multiple emotion, mainly disgust and shock. Aang just feels confused, why is that man and women naked in the cold snow, they might catch a cold. "What the hell are you doing! Hey let go of my brother!" Katara yells out as the soldiers obey as they march off and wait behind Zuko as he scrambles to get his clothes back on while the women he was just with has a blanket placed around her shoulders and guided away by her sister while she moans out "Need.. Fire Nation.. cock." softly as she is lead inside an igloo.

Once Zuko is fully dressed he stalks over to Aang and Katara and tries to give them a menacing glare, which is hard to do since they've walked in on him AFTER he completely dominated that Water Tribe woman. "You!" Zuko says pointing at Aang. "Come with me to my ship and I'll leave this puny village unharmed." Zuko demands while the now free Sokka comes to stand protectively in front of his sister and the air nomad. "Why do you even want him, he's just a young boy." Sokka demands as he pokes his finger into Zuko's chest.

Zuko remains calm and bats away his finger. "Hey watch it man." Sokka says but Zuko ignores him and continues to stare at Aang. "I believe that this boy is the long lost avatar." Zuko says intensely. "Bahahaha, can you even hear yourself buddy, like I said the avatar has been dead for a hundred years. How the hell could he be alive, let alone a 12 year old boy." Sokka laughs out while Katara places her hand on Aang's shoulder reassuringly while Aang just looks at the ground like he's got something to hide.

Zuko, flustered after today's events and now being made to seem like a fool decides he's done with asking nicely. "Look here is what is going to happen. The boy here will accompany me on my ship and carry out a few tests, if he doesn't pass I'll let him go. If he doesn't come with me I'll be forced to destroy this little village." Zuko offers even though he is sure that this boy is the avatar and he has no interest in letting him go ever.

"Aang you don't have to go with him." Katara says as she tries to comfort him but he just shrugs her off. "Don't worry Katara, I'll just go with him and once he sees I'm not the avatar he'll let me go." Aang laughs nervously. "No Aang we'll sort something-" "Let the boy go Katara." says Kanna as she walks up to the trio. "Take the boy and leave this village fire prince, you've already done enough." Kanna says giving him a stern disapproving look which causes Zuko to blush, he had no idea where that sudden burst of lust and dominance came from but it felt amazing and it felt right. He'd have to explore it later.

"But Gran Gran." Katara whines. "My decision is final Katara and you, young lady have done enough already." Kanna says giving her grand daughter a harsh glare.

"Time to go kid." Zuko tells the boy as he gestures toward the ramp. "Goodbye Katara, Sokka. I'm glad you two were the ones that woke me up." Aang says glumly as he walks toward the ramp, the fire nation soldiers trailing close behind. "You've done the right thing." Zuko tells the old lady. "Just leave Fire Prince, your kind are still not welcome here." she says with a glare. "Yeah shoo, get out of here." Sokka says cockily. "Don't egg him on." Katara mutters as she drags him back to the village.

Zuko, uncaring about what these water peasants think about him, turns towards the ship ramp and heads up it with a large smile on his face. Finally he has the avatar and now he can head home and restore his honour. Suddenly that niggling feeling comes back and the feeling that he never lost his honour comes back in full force. "Hopefully once I'm back home I'll stop feeling so confused." Zuko mutters to himself.

Zuko walks onto the deck and faces his men. "Take the prisoner down to the brig and bring him to my uncles room once I request for him." Zuko tells his men as they take the young boy away as his Uncle walks up to him. "Finally Zuko, you were gone for quite awhile and why do you think that such a young boy could be the avatar?" Iroh asks confused. "I was just teaching those peasants their true place Uncle." Zuko says ominously "And yes I do think that boy is the avatar, somehow. I over heard the boy mention how a pair of water tribe peasants woke him from something, and did you see his tattoos? Those are Air bender tattoos." Zuko rants on getting more exited with every word.

"Calm Nephew, you can't get yourself carried away. Lets just set up the trials in my room and find out for ourselves hm." "Yes Uncle, lets." Zuko says as he lets his Uncle guide him down to his quarters and sets up a lone candle, a bowel of water and then a simple rock. "Guard, bring us the prisoner." Zuko demands and then waits with his uncle for the boy to be brought to him.

"Zuko, I just don"t want you to be disappointed again if this kid is not the avatar." Iroh says worryingly. "silence Uncle he's here." Zuko says as the small boy walks into the room and sits in the chair opposite them. "Ok listen up kid, all you have to do is three simple tests and then you can leave." Zuko lies as he smiles at him.

Aang then proceeds through each trial and with each one Zuko and Iroh's eyes get bigger and bigger, Iroh's with shock and Zuko's with uncontrollable excitement. Once Aang is finished he looks up at the two men with a hopeful look. "Can I leave now." He asks hopefully. "I'm afraid not son." Iroh answers sympathetically. "Wha what but you said that if I di." "Guards take him back to the brig and set course for the fire nation." Zuko talks over him. "No please, I'm not the Avatar." Aang begs as he is dragged out of the room.

"Can you believe it Uncle, after five years I've finally found the avatar! I can go home and restore my honour." Zuko says gleefully. "Yes Nephew it seems that way." Iroh whispers, the cogs in his brain already turning, he can't let Zuko take the boy to Ozai.

Suddenly the two men here loud crashing sounds coming from outside and Zuko gets up to investigate. As he opens the door he quickly recoils back as not to collide with the small boy zooming past on what looks like a ball of air. "Sorry!" Aang yells as he whips past. "Get back here avatar!" Zuko yells as he runs after him, leaving his Uncle behind.

Zuko sprints through the corridors following the trail of beaten up soldiers towards his own personal quarters. "Of course he must be going to grab that stupid stick of his." Zuko growls as he arrives at his quarters and catches the avatar red handed. "Freeze avatar!" Zuko yells out with his fists raised in his bending position. "Don't make me hurt you."

Aang just smiles at Zuko sheepishly then bends back his air ball and glides across the room, dodging the countless balls of fire Zuko sends his way. "Just stand still!" Zuko yells frustratingly as he shoots out a particular strong fire ball that just misses Aang who then zooms over Zuko and in one quick motion, extends his staff out quickly and bends Zukos own mattress into him making him collide into the wall as Aang whooshes off with another sorry escaping his mouth before he leaves.

Zuko pushes the mattress off him, his body shaking in anger. "You won't get away from me, avatar." Zuko growls out and with new found energy runs after the air nomad. Once again he follows him through the maze of corridors until he arrives outside and shoots two fire balls at the avatar who looks ready to take off with his stick fully extended like a glider. Aang, sensing the fireballs quickly hops over the two balls of flames and sends a heavy gust of air towards the fire prince. Zuko holds his ground but the two soldiers that were advancing with him are blown back and smash into crates and each other.

"I'm not done with you avatar!" Zuko yells with a crazy look in his eye as sends more fire balls towards Aang who blocks them with his own gusts of wind. Suddenly, like before Zuko feels some sort of presence within himself and feels his bending getting stronger, he fires off countless fire balls with a scream of rage and Aang, unused to this kind of intensity doesn't commit enough power into his block and the fire ball knocks him into the side of the ship as Zuko charges forward and finds himself looming over the avatar. "Surrender avatar." Zuko pants out fiercely as he rips his glider out of his hands.

Before Aang can even answer someone else screams out. "Watch out Aang!" before a massive gust of wind blows Zuko off his feet and blows him over board but before he hits the water he manages to grab onto the side and begins to pull himself up.

"Come on Aang lets get out of here!" Katara yells as Appa flies alongside the sailing ship while Katara and Sokka jump on board. Katara rushes towards Aang and helps him up while Sokka watches out for the slowly advancing soldiers who are unsure what to do against the new threats. "I can't leave without my glider Katara!" Aang says as he looks frantically for the Fire prince. "You looking for this." pants out a puffing Zuko as he smirks while holding the avatar's glider. "Hey give that back!" Aang yells out as Katara and Sokka stand right behind him ready to fight.

"Come over here and come get it." Zuko growls back as multiple fire nation soldiers charge towards the trio, fire balls shooting off everywhere. Aang jumps and ducks between each burst of flames, heading towards Zuko while Sokka throws his boomerang and the occasional punch when they get to close. Katara tries her best to freeze as many of the soldiers as she can but her inexperience shows. "Katara now would be the time to pick it up a bit." Sokka whines. "I'm trying here, its not as easy as it looks."

Katara then takes a deep breath as she feels the water flow through her into a powerful attack. "Aaahhh what the hell Katara!" Sokka exclaims as his sister had accidentally encased water everywhere below his neck. "Sorry!" she exclaims.

"Just give up avatar, you've got nowhere to go." Zuko yells as he shoots countless fire balls at Aang who just manages to dodge most of them all until the last one smashes into him and knocks him overboard.

"Aang!" yells out Katara as she momentarily stops fighting and runs to the side of the ship, desperately looking for the air nomad. "surrender water tribe peasants and I'll-" Zuko us cut off as suddenly a massive wave bursts up into the air and crashes back down onto the ship. "He really is the avatar." Katara whispers in wonder as she stares at the boy floating in mid air with bright glowing eyes. He then bends Sokka free and bends more water from the vast ocean and begins to smash water onto the boat, knocking soldier after soldier into the freezing water.

"Quick Katara, lets get onto Appa while they are all distracted, it looks like Aang has this all covered." Sokka says as he drags his sister to the end of the ship and the two of them jump onto Appa. While this is going on Aang stops attacking the ship and bends a massive ball of water above the ship, Zuko looks up in terror at the sight and braces himself as the avatar suddenly drops the massive amount of water, Zuko and countless of his men are quickly swept away into the cold water.

Zuko lets go of the avatar's staff, knowing he'll need both hands to swim. Aang still in his avatar state quickly bends the water to guide the staff into his hand and then freezes some water into a massive iceberg that pierces the fire nation ships engine, making it implode loudly as he quickly glides onto Appa and then collapses due to the extreme exertion of his powers. "Woah, Aang its alright, you're safe." Katara whispers as she catches Aang and lays him gently down on the saddle as they ride off into the distance.

Zuko pulls himself onto the deck, his body shaking as water drips down his body. "Aah Zuko, it looks like you could use some tea." Iroh says as he suddenly walks out. "Where the hell were you Uncle!" Zuko exclaims, "We could of really used your help if you couldn't tell." Zuko says angrily, unable to comprehend how his Uncle just missed the last 30 minutes. "Calm down Nephew and get out of those soaking clothes and have some tea." is all Iroh replies with, ignoring Zukos questions. "Aaaaaahhhh, I just can't believe you sometimes! The avatar just escaped, our ships engine is fucked and all you want to do is drink tea!" Zuko screams out as more of his men start to climb back on board, also soaking wet.

"There is nothing we can do about all that now if you all get sick." Iroh says wisely. "Oh I know what you all need. Lets set up a nice fire." Iroh exclaims happily while Zuko just frowns at him. "What the hell for." Zuko whines. "So we can cheer you all up with a music night!" Iroh cheers happily along with a few soldier who also look excited at the idea.

Zuko just face palms and sulks off, how had everything gone so wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. The Southern Temple of Raava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own avatar The Last Air bender. Hey all, welcome back to Zuko's Four Nation Harem. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and are looking forward to this one. This chapter is where Zuko's actions will diverge from canon but I hope you'll enjoy where I take Zuko from here on out. Again feedback is appreciated and I hope you all enjoy.

"Uncle, we've been stuck in this lowly Earth Kingdom port for three days, surely by now the men have a more permanent solution for the engine." Zuko exclaims as the pair walked back towards their ship after spending the afternoon questioning the locals about the whereabouts of the avatar. 

"Patience Nephew, everything happens for a reason." Is all Iroh replies with as they turn the corner.

Suddenly Zuko looks up and his body turns stiff as his eyes land on something that instantly sours his mood. "Uncle is does that warship belong to who I think it does." Zuko puffs out with barely controlled anger as he turns to his Uncle. 

"Indeed it does Nephew, I guess we better see what Zhao wants." Iroh says as he quickly squeezes Zuko's shoulder reassuringly before walking up to their boat where they both can see much more heavily armoured guards moving around their boat, Zhao must have helped himself aboard their vessel.

"Aahh, well if it isn't the fierce some dragon of the west and the famous avatar hunter." Zhao says with a shit eating grin on his face. "I was wondering where you two wandered off to, I was disappointed when I arrived to find you absent." Zhao says.

"Well your disappointment has been cured, welcome aboard our humble ship." Iroh says with a slight bow while he sends Zuko a look telling him to play nice.

"Uuhh yes Captain Zhao, welcome aboard." Zuko says stiffly as he refuses to bow. 

"While I appreciate the warm welcome, its now General Zhao." Zhao says smugly as he smirks at the Fire Prince as Zuko's eyes bulge slightly.

"Well then, congratulations on your promotion, General." Iroh says, "But I can't say I'm not surprised, last I heard the Fire Lord wasn't impressed with your latest campaigns." Iroh says.

"Yes well, over the past few years I've been planning some very important missions and our gracious and powerful Fire Lord decided I needed to be a General to fully carry out these missions, surely you understand." Zhao says ominously. 

"That I do." is all Iroh replies with.

"Anyway call me shocked when I come aboard and find your engine in complete disarray and in need of desperate repairs, what ever happened out at sea to cause such damage?" Zhao inquires innocently. 

"We were struck by an Earth Kingdom boat." Zuko says without giving anything away, the lie already well rehearsed from use with the locals.

"Right." Zhao says as he narrows his eyes at Zuko, looking like he doesn't quite believe his story. "Anyway, while you were gone I took it upon myself to have my men come over and help repair it, it should be done by the end of the day. While we wait, why don't you two come aboard my ship and have some tea."

"Tea, that's all you had to say, come along Nephew. It would be rude to decline such a generous offer." Iroh says happily as Zhao leads them across to his ship and walks them through the multiple different corridors, Zuko looks in annoyance as he stares at the massive amounts of men Zhao has at his disposal. "Come lets drink in my office." Zhao says as he sits down at his desk with Zuko and Iroh sitting opposite him. 

"Now, you two must tell me what you were doing so far down this end of the world. I must say I am curious." Zhao says while pouring the pair a cup of Jasmine tea each.

Iroh happily begins to drink but Zuko starts to get defensive at all of Zhao's questions and barks out. "I'd ask the same to you, what is such a high ranking officer doing down here, shouldn't you be helping with the war efforts."

"Ok, I'll let you have your secrets. I'm down here looking for an ancient temple. There's been rumours that among this temple is an old scroll that says where the physical embodiment of the water spirit rests." Zhao says.

Iroh's eyes bulge slightly at Zhao's words but otherwise schools his expression whereas Zuko not seeing the importance just stares blankly. "Well isn't that wonderful." is all Zuko snarks out sarcastically.

"Yes. It is. Now how about we be honest with each other. The real reason your boat was damaged was because you finally encountered the avatar. He was the one that damaged your boat wasn't he." Zhao says with a large smirk like a lion who has finally caught his prey.

"Wha-WHAT! Where would you ever have gotten that idea." Zuko squawks out as he tries to hide his nervousness as he feels sweat start to drip down his neck.

"Don't even try to lie to me boy. We questioned your men while you were gone. They said you had captured a young boy who you thought was the avatar and that you let this young boy escape." Zhao laughs out.

"I underestimated him. It won't happen again." Zuko growls out.

"You’re right about that, it won't happen again because I've decided to capture the avatar myself." Zhao exclaims boldly.

"NO! You can't! The avatar is mine!" Zuko yells.

"SILENCE! You listen here boy. You're just a useless exiled prince whose only destiny is to rot away down here." Zhao snarls.

“You can’t speak to me like that!” Zuko yells while glaring at Zhao as he stands up. “Come on Uncle, I think we are done here.” Zuko grunts. 

As Zuko and Iroh turn around and walk out Zhao taunts Zuko. “That’s right, run boy! You’ll always be that little pathetic prince who your father banished. You’ll never be welcome in our great nation again!” Zhao yells.

Zuko feels his anger almost explode but suddenly he hears the voice. “Calm yourself Zuko, you can’t expose your powers to him, and don’t worry, you’ll get your revenge on him soon enough.” The voice purred in his head as Zuko feels his rage simmer slightly. 

“Hurry up Uncle lets get out of here.” Zuko repeats angrily. “Thanks for the tea Zhao.” Iroh chirps as he follows his nephew out.

A few hours later back on Zuko’s ship...

Zuko moans softly in his sleep as he dreams.

“That’s right slut, beg for my big cock!” Zuko grunts as he pummels the water tribe woman's cunt. 

“Ooohh Fuckk! Prince Zuko cum in my slutty water tribe pussy! Please! I need your cum so badly!” The woman squeals loudly as her tongue hangs out of her mouth and her eyes begin to roll back.

“Here it comes then bitch!” Zuko yells when suddenly he is interrupted. 

“Zuko listen to me I can’t talk long.” Echos our around him. 

“Whaa?” Zuko exclaims as the women he was fucking disappears and Zuko’s standing there with a massive erection. 

“Listen Zuko, you must venture out before you leave to chase the avatar. Find the southern temple of Raava, there you will learn more about your powers and your destiny.” Roku says.

“Well where is this temple then?” Zuko questions. 

“Just look inside yourself and you’ll find it.” Is all Roku says as he vanishes. 

“Uh wha temple of Raava!” Zuko yells out as he suddenly awakens, sweating heavily. 

“I guess I better go find this temple then.” Zuko mutters to himself as he quickly gets dressed into some light black clothes and grabs his dao swords. 

“I guess I better let Uncle that I’ll be gone for a few days.” Zuko says to himself as he quickly scribbles down a note and places it on his pillow and heads off.

Where the hell is the temple anyway, Zuko thinks to himself. He then stops and closes his eyes and just breathes softly. Suddenly he feels a pull towards the jungle that is on the other side of town and leads onwards north towards deeper earth kingdom territory. “Roku did say I would know where to go.” Zuko mutters as he follows the pull north.

A day later..

“Arrggg! Where is this dam temple!” Zuko yells out as he throws his dao swords onto the ground and sits down on the damp dirt. Zuko’s been tramping through a rain forest for the better half of a day and hasn’t found the temple. 

“Maybe I should try and sleep and see if Roku will visit me?” Zuko wonders. “It can’t hurt since I’m completely lost.” Zuko then lies down on the dirt and closes his eyes and falls into a light daze. 

“What should we do with him Sister Ela?”

“I don’t know, you’re in charge Sister Jaya, you decide.” 

“Let’s just wake him and see what he wants, he could just be lost.” 

“Arrgrhg wha the-uh who are you!” Zuko exclaims as he suddenly awakens from being kicked in the gut. 

“Hey there, peace be with you Sir. I’m Sister Jaya and these are my fellow sisters, Sister Ela and Sister Avani.” The nun says smiling down at Zuko as his eyes go wide as he realises these women are nuns. 

“You wouldn’t be from the Raava southern temple?” Zuko asks the nuns.

Sister Jaya’s eyes go wide, not many people know their temple exists. “Where did you hear about the temple of Raava?” She asks Zuko suspiciously. 

Zuko, seeing no reason to lie says. “Avatar Roku told me about it in a dream. He said I had to find it” Zuko replies.

All three of the women’s eyes go wide at Zuko’s words. “Oh gosh you must be pretty special then, we'll escort you to the temple, only a nun knows the way.” Sister Jaya says kindly. 

Before Zuko accepts he quickly runs his eyes over each woman. Sister Jaya seems to be the oldest and most experienced but even then she looks no older than 30, she has brown hair that is peeking out of her tight veil and has tanned olive skin. Avani seems to be the second oldest and she long black hair and fair skin. Lastly there is Ela who looks no older than 18, she has blonde hair and pale skin. All three women are wearing a tight tan habit and interestingly all three have shining white eyes. 

“That would be great.” Zuko exclaims happily as Ela and Avani smile warmly at Zuko. “I can’t believe it’s taken over 100 years for Raavas next chosen warrior to arrive here.” Sister Ela chirps happily. 

“Quiet Sister, we don’t know if he’s the one yet.” Sister Jaya says sharply before sending an apologetic smile towards Zuko. “It’s not that we don’t believe you but the secrets of Raava are treated very seriously and we must make sure you are who we think you are before we give you free reign to the temple.” 

“Uh no problem.” Zuko mumbles out, having no idea what the nuns were talking about. 

“Anyway follow along and we’ll be at the temple in no time.” Sister avani says as the three nuns walk ahead.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Zuko whispers as he stares at the nuns clothed asses. The habit fully covers them but Zuko can tell Sister Jaya has a large ass by the way her habit is straining against her ass cheeks and Ela and Avani definitely have potential. 

A few hours later...

Once Zuko and the nuns arrived at the temple, they kindly fed Zuko and brought him to a peaceful garden, it had a shallow pond and was exposed to the beautiful stary sky. 

“Before we commence the ceremony to see if you are Raava’s chosen we will tell you a bit about Raava.” Sister Jaya tells Zuko. 

“You see Raava is the spirit of peace and light and thousands of years ago she merged with a young man and together they become the first of many Avatars.” Sister Avani whispers then looks towards Ela to continue. 

“Raavas Destiny is to be in constant conflict with her counterpart Vaatu, the spirit of chaos and darkness. You see the two can never completely defeat the other and thus Raava has to always hunt down Vaatu and defeat him so that there will be peace, but he will always eventually come back.” Ela says ominously.

“This is obviously a difficult and trying task and therefore Raava assigned a youthful and wise women to create the order of the nuns of Raava, which is what we are. The nuns of Raava were sent around the four nations and set up a temple in each nation to help protect and support Raava and keep an eye and an ear out for Vaatu, when he eventually returns.” Sister Jaya says. 

“Now this is where you potentially come in. After years of fighting against Raava, Vaatu had started to become more powerful while Raava trapped in the body of a human started to wane slightly, therefore Raava decided to place a large chunk of her essence inside another human similar to the avatars and thus her chosen warrior was born. But unlike the avatar who’s each new birth follows the four elements, the birth of Raavas chosen comes completely randomly and only when Raava herself deems one worthy and whether one is necessary. As while they are no Avatar, they are actually much much stronger than the avatar.” Sister Avani says.

“At first Raavas chosens duty was to help the avatar hunt down Vaatu when he popped up, but Vaatu caught wind of Raavas plans and decided to choose his own warrior. Like Raava, Vaatu looks for one that is worthy and with great potential. He especially looks for one that’s destiny is intertwined with the avatar. Vaatus chosen warriors goal is to take control of the four nations and defeat the avatar, Raavas chosen and even Raava herself. In fact you might be familiar with Vaatus last chosen warrior he was the late fire Lord Sozin himself.” 

Zuko’s eyes go wide at this revelation. His grandfather was some evil warrior thing!

“Some say that is what drove him to order the genocide on the air nomads, to begin his hunt for the avatar and Raava. Anyway since you say you were sent by Avatar Roku we believe you to be the warrior of Raava and we will know for sure after this ceremony.” Sister Jaya says. 

Sister Ela and Avani then stand up and begin to place candles around the grass in the formation of a star, with Zuko sitting in the middle with his legs crossed. Suddenly the moons beams shine down on him and Zuko feels a change in the air. 

“Once we commence the ceremony you can not move from where you are, no matter what.” Sister Ela whispers fiercely as Zuko just silently nods his head. 

The three sister then link hands and begin chanting in a language that Zuko cannot comprehend. But he notices the flames from the candles start to flicker and the peaceful chirp of the fire crickets suddenly vanish. 

Suddenly Zuko feels his whole body tingling and trembling like something is trying to break free. 

“Uh sisters, I feel something.” Zuko yells, but he receives no reply as the nuns continue chanting. 

“Arrgggh! Ok something is definitely happening.” Zuko grunts out as he clutches his chest in pain. 

Zuko feels like he is going to explode as he can feel his blood flow through his body and his heart pumping lighting fast. 

“Uh- Hel-p I’m struggling to breath!” Zuko stutters out as suddenly he passes out in the middle of the circle. The nuns don’t notice and continue chanting with their eyes firmly closed.

Suddenly, what looks like purple smoke exhausts slowly out of Zuko’s mouth and floats into the air above him. It continues to flow out until there is enough purple smoke to block the stars from view. 

Pwwoooossshhhh! The purple smoke suddenly rushes towards the ground and smoke blows everywhere. All the candles are blown out and the ceremony is interrupted. 

Wooosshhh! The smoke then rushes towards the three nuns and heads for their mouths. 

“Alllrrrggg!” 

“What th-!”

“Raava save u-“

The three nuns begin to choke on the smoke as it enters their bodies through their mouths, eyes and even ears and fills their whole bodies. Ela and Avani’s white eyes roll back into their heads as they faint.

“Raava save us...please!” Jaya chokes out before she too collapses to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end of chapter four of Zuko and the four nations harem! I really hope you enjoyed where I’ve taken Zuko so far!


	5. The Temple of Female Nudity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets a rude awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter as it is mainly smut.

Zuko moans softly as he feels tight and soft lips slide up and down his hard cock.

"Ooh yes, keep going baby." Zuko groans out as the woman deepthroats his cock, suddenly he hears her groan something around the base of his cock.

"What did you say baby." Zuko mumbles with his eyes still closed.

'WAKE UP'

"Aaahhhh." Zuko screams as his eyes burst open and he finds himself staring up at the bright blue sky. "Oooohh ahhh shit." He suddenly moans out, as though even he's now awake, the wet pressure on his cock has not stopped.

Zuko looks down and recoils in shock, his cock slipping out of the woman's mouth and flicking her in the chin as Zuko shuffles away. "Sister Jaya! What the hell were you doing!" Zuko squeaks out as a blush appears on his cheeks.

Sister Jaya just pouted at him with her lips, 'wait, are her lips...bigger than before' Zuko thinks to himself as Sister Jaya then crawls towards Zuko slowly as she licks her lips. "I was just helping myself to your tasty cock before the other girls woke up. And might I say your cock tastes Divine." The nun moans out.

Zuko almost gets up when he notices something. Her once bright, pure white eyes are now a deep, dark purple colour, and that's not all that's changed with Sister Jaya. Zuko can admit that she was a curvy woman but now she is a wet dream come to life! Her tits are almost bursting out of her habit and looking over her head he can see her ass cheeks have burst through the habit completely and her bubble butt is bare to see.

"Wha-what happened with the ceremony?" Zuko asks knowing that something drastic had affected the nuns.

"We all had an awakening. I'll tell you all about it once you do something for me." Sister Jaya purrs.

"Okay...what do you want?" Zuko asks tentatively.

"I want you to fuck my horny pussy and give me your hot cum!" Sister Jaya moans out as she eagerly rips off her tan habit exposing her hourglass figure with her now F cup breasts and huge bubble butt.

Zuko's eyes glaze over as he hungrily admires the sexy nun. He then lies down with his hard cock sticking up into the air. "Help yourself then." Zuko groans out.

"Yeeeeesss." The now slutty nun squeals out happily as she places her dripping pussy above Zuko's hard cock and slowly lowers herself down. "Oooohhhhh fuckkkk! Your hard cock is spreading my tight pussy so muchhhh! Fuck! It feels so good!" Jaya squeals out as she bounces on Zuko's cock.

"What's yo-your name stud? you actually never mentioned it." Jaya moans as she continues to bounce on Zuko's cock.

Zuko hesitates but decides to tell the truth. "I'm prince Zuko of the fire nation." Zuko grunts. He looks down at Jaya expecting her to be disgusted but all he sees is instead is an intense desire and a hungry stare.

"Ooooohhhh fuck, you're the grandson of Fire lord Sozin! Vaatus chosen. That's so fucking sexy! Please bless my lowly cunt with your superior fire nation cum!" Jaya moans as she feels herself about to cum.

"Okay sister, here it comes!" Zuko grunts as he suddenly thrusts balls deep into the nun while she moans like a cheap whore. "I'm cumming!" Grunts Zuko as his hot cum shoots into the slutty nuns pussy.

"Oooooohhh Raava! I'm cumming from the feeling of your cum shooting deep inside my pussy! I'm such a slutty whore! Breed me Prince Zuko, breed me with your superior fire nation babies!" Jaya screams as her pussy is stuffed full of Zuko's cum.

"It feels soo good." Sister Jaya moans softly as she finally stops cumming. Zuko pushes Jaya to the side, who once off Zuko's cock starts moaning softly.

"What's wrong wit-" Zuko stops as he looks down at the nude nun as his eyes go wide. Along her navel to the valley of her breasts is a large purple tattoo that definitely wasn't there before. Suddenly Zuko hears a voice in his head. "Congratulations Prince Zuko, you've unlocked more of your powers. When you cum in a woman this brand will now appear on her marking her as yours. I'm sure you have many more questions about who I truly am but Sister Jaya will now have some of the answers you seek." The voice rumbles in his head and just like that Zuko feels the voices presence leave.

Zuko shakes his head and looks down at the moaning slut. "Sister Jaya, are you okay?" Zuko questions.

Sister Jayas now purple eyes glow slightly before they dim and the woman smiles up at Zuko. "Yes Prince Zuko, I feel amazing now that you've claimed me as your whore." Sister Jaya purrs as she sits up, obviously unashamed of her nakedness. She then grabs Zuko's hand and brings it to her huge right breast and urges him to squeeze and grope as he pleases.

"During the ceremony you collapsed and a strange but powerful spirit exited your body. At first we thought it was Raava making her presence known but the spirit took no time at all to attack us and knock us out. Then myself and Sister Ela and Avani had an amazing shared vision! Avatar Roku told us that Raava was not the good spirit we all thought she was and that we should switch our allegiance to someone greater and more powerful. You." Sister Jaya moans happily as Zuko's eyes go wide slightly and his hand stills for a moment, still groping the nuns tit.

"Yes! Then he made us feel all warm and tingly and the most amazing thing happened! Our bodies started to get warm and hot and suddenly our breasts and asses grew much bigger and our lips expanded! We also felt our lips grow thicker and our pussies tighter and hairless. It was absolutely incredible! He then infused some of his power inside of us and told us to always serve you." Sister Jaya says.

"Then I woke up and it was daytime. I tried to wake up my sisters but they wouldn't wake, but then I my eyes glanced over to you and I saw your massive boner and I had a sudden intense feeling to taste your cock and that's when you woke up." Sister Jaya says as she blushes slightly.

"O..kay. Did he say anything else? Like what I'm supposed to do." Zuko implores.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Roku said you have to liberate the other three temples along your journey and that each temple will come to symbolise one of your four key values in your glorious rule! He said we have to rename this temple to 'The temple of female nudity' I thought it didn't roll off the tongue that great but it does represent our new values. Instead of worshiping that egotistical bitch Raava, our goal is to teach the women of the world to be confident being naked and to expose their bodies to you, Prince Zuko." Sister Jaya purrs as she arches her back slightly, pushing her large boobs further into Zuko.

"Now that you've conquered this temple there is only one thing left to do. It's time to break in Ela and Avani! They should still be unconscious but when they are woken they should be hungry for your cock Zuko." Jaya groans as she licks her lips, talking about Zuko's cock is making her crave it again.

Zuko's golden eyes get a slight purple tint as he imagines breaking in the other two nuns. "Well then, I'd hate to leave them waiting." Zuko smirks as Jaya claps her hands happily and skips off to where Ela and Avani are.

Once again Zuko is shocked at the transformation that the two girls have experienced. Both girls have large smooth lips now and have gained massive growth in their ass and breasts with Avani having a larger ass than Ela that has burst through her habit whereas Ela, even though she is the youngest now has the largest tits out of the three as the glorious breasts have smashed through her clothes.

Zuko immediately feels his cock rise and sister Jaya giggles softly as she notices. "I can see your cock approves of the girls improvements." Jaya says.

Zuko blushes softly and just nods his head.

"Well gone on. Claim them as yours." Sister Jaya insists.

"Oh I will, but first." Zuko alights his palms with a soft yellow flame and sends it forwards the two women, the flames quickly burn off the ripped fabric and then dies out once the girls are nude.

"Much better." Zuko smirks before he kneels down in between the girls and eagerly gropes Ela's huge tits and Avani's massive bubble butt.

"Uuuhhh wha-so good." Avani moans softly as she begins to awaken. "Mmmhhmm yes, squeeze my tits harder daddy!" Ela groans out.

Both girls wake up and they sit up completely naked and stare at Zuko with their now dark purple eyes. Suddenly a lustful smile appears on both of their faces and then shuffle forward so that they are smashed tougher with Zuko in between them, their large soft tits smashing into Zuko's side.

"Girls this is Prince Zuko of the fire nation and your soon to be owner. He's here for one reason only, to fuck your brains out and claim you as his!" Sister Jaya says happily as the other two nuns squeal excitedly.

"Ohh fuck me first Zuko, my pussy is tighter and I'll let you be my daddy!" Ela chirps as she grabs Zuko's huge dick and starts stroking it. "No! Please fuck me first Zuko, I'll let you cum in my asshole." Avani moans sluttily as she fondles Zuko's heavy balls.

"Ladies, don't worry. I'll fuck you both soon enough." Zuko groans out as his cock turns hard as iron from the sexy nuns ministrations. "Now I want you girls to dance for me, whoever impresses me the most will be fucked first."

The two naked nuns quickly stand in front of Zuko and sway their curvy hips side to side as they dance like strippers. "Mmmhhmm Zuko, you know you want to fuck my huge bubble butt and cum deep inside my asshole." Avani purrs as she slowly turns around and twerks her huge butt.

Ela determined not to let Avani out do her begins to squeeze and grope her massive tits then bends over and spreads her pussy for Zuko. "Oooohh Zuko, you know you want to fuck my slutty tight teen pussy. Come fuck me and teach your naughty girl a lesson." Ela moans out.

As the girls dance Zuko gets sister Jaya to suck his cock so that it remains completely hard. "Ok, that's enough girls." Zuko grunts out. "Avani, your huge bubble butt is calling my name. Bend over in front of me."

Avani squeals in glee as Ela pouts disappointingly. "Do whatever you want Zuko, I'm all yours." Avani purrs while bent over on the ground as she reaches back and spreads her huge ass cheeks to show Zuko her soaking pussy and tight asshole.

Whack! Whack!

"Who does this ass belong to?!" Zuko grunts as he smacks Avani's ass making her ass cheeks go red.

"My fat ass belongs to you Zuko!" Avani groans out.

"That's right and you better not forget it." Zuko smirks as he rubs his massive cock head along her soaking slit. "Beg for me to fuck you!" Zuko demands.

"Ooh Prince Zuko please fuck my slutty nun pussy, I haven't been fucked properly in years and I need it so badly! I need to feel your massive cock in my cunt so badly! Please fuck meee-!" Avani suddenly squeals out in glee as Zuko interrupts her rambling and thrusts into her tight pussy. "Fuck your cunt is tight." Zuko grunts out as he gropes Avani's ass as he thrusts deeply inside of her.

"Fuck it's so big and hard!" Avani yells as Zuko fucks her. "You're fucking stretching my tight pussy with your fat cock!"

"FUCK! You're such a horny slut aren't you!" Zuko grunts as he spanks her fat ass.

"ARRGGGHH YES! Just for you Zuko! You make me feel so good!"

"I'm about to cum bitch, where do you want it?" Zuko groans out as he feels his cock pulsating.

"In my asshole, please cum in my tight little hole and make me cum!" Avani screams out."

"Here it comes bitch!" Zuko grunts as he pulls out of her tight cunt and repositions his big cock above her tight asshole. "Here it comes slut!" Zuko grunts as he pushes his cock head into Avani's virgin asshole and moans as he watches his cock stretch out the tight hole.

"FUUUCCCCKKK ZUKO!" Avani wails out. "I can feel my asshole stretching around your cock! It burns so good!" She moans out like a desperate whore.

Suddenly Avani's asshole clenched tightly around Zuko's cock. "Aahhhh Zuko I'm cumming from you ass fucking me! It feels so good." She screams out as she begins to squirt her juices going everywhere.

"Fuck! I'm cumming Avani, here it comes!" Zuko grunts as he shoots his thick hot load into Avani's tight ass. "Argh that was good." Zuko moans as he pulls out of the nuns ass and smirks as he watches his cum leak out.

Suddenly the same purple purple tattoo that Jaya has appears on Avani's back as it starts at the top of her ass crack and runs along the length of her spine.

"Thank you for claiming me Prince Zuko." Avani mummers as she falls asleep. Zuko then turns to Ela who currently is being eaten out by Sister Jaya. "Ela!" Zuko barks out.

""Yes, finally its my turn!" Ela squeals out as she lifts Jayas head from her pussy and scrambles over to Zuko. "How do you want me?" Ela purrs suggestively.

Zuko just grabs the petite girl by the hips and lifts her up easily and just thrusts his cock into her tight pussy. "Fuck! You have such a tight cunt baby." Zuko grunts as he thrusts into her.

"Mmmmhmm fuck yes Daddy! I can't believe how big your dick feels inside of me!" Ela wails. "Your moulding my pussy to the shape of your cock!"

"That's right, you'll never be able to fuck another man again. Not that you'd want to." Zuko grunts out.

"Fuuuuuccckk your cock is so big and hard daddy! You're spreading my little pussy so wide! Please fuck me till I can't walk, cripple me with your monster cock Daddy!" Ela screams as Zuko thrusts into the nun, her huge tits bouncing wildly as he thrusts into her tight cunt.

"Oooh Daddy! My tight little teen cunt can barely take your giant cock! Fuck! I'm so wet daddy, I'm almost about to c-c- Aghhhh Daddy! I'm cumming!" Ela squeals out as suddenly her pussy gushes a clear fluid everywhere coating Zuko's cock.

"Get on your knees slut." Zuko demands as he lifts her off his cock and places her on the ground. "Now tell me what you want!" Zuko grunts out.

"I want your monster cock to cum all over my face Daddy, I want you to cover my teen face with your godly spunk!" Ela begs desperately.

"Fuck! Here it comes baby!" Zuko groans as his cock spurts out a thick load that covers Ela's young beautiful face as she moans in glee.

"Thank you Daddy." Ela giggles out as she licks her lips collecting some of Zuko's cum, making her moan out. Suddenly Ela groans softly as the purple tattoo appears on her neck almost like a hickey.

"Congratulations Prince Zuko, you've claimed all of us and the temple is now under your rule. We will make you proud and remember to send any girls to us if they need the proper training in female nudity." Sister Jaya says giving Zuko an evil smirk.

"Yaha, just give me.. a minute..." Zuko suddenly collapses from exhaustion and falls asleep.

A few hours later...

"Make sure you visit Prince Zuko, our pussies already feel so empty." Sister Jaya yells out to the retreating Zuko. "Thanks for opening our eyes to the truth!" Avani says. "Bye bye Daddy, your little girl will miss your cock in her cunny." Ela chirps out.

Zuko sends the girls one more wave with a smirk and begins his trek back to his boat.

Back on Zuko's boat...

"Oh praise Tui and La, you're finally back!" Cries out Iroh as he bounces towards his Nephew. "Did you discover the answers you were seeking?" Iroh asks Zuko as he gives him a hug.

"Yes Uncle, I am one step closer to finding out my true destiny." Is all Zuko says. "While I was gone did you hear anything about the whereabouts of the avatar?"

"Yes actually, apparently the avatar was last spotted on Kyoshi Island and helped quell a volcanic eruption." Uncle tells Zuko.

"Well then, next stop, Kyoshi Island." Zuko says with a smirk on his face.


End file.
